An Unlikely Friendship
by FijitOneshoe
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherins fought to have a good reputation for the first time in a millennia, although thier reputation was getting better, some students were still wary. Thus blooms an unlikely friendship between the intellegent and the cunning. Rowan and Eve are from different worlds but find a friend in each other . Follow their story in this multi-chapter fic.
1. Study Session

I always run but never walk, I often murmur but never talk, I have a bed but never sleep, I have a mouth but never eat, what am I?

I have no idea? This is the 30th riddle you've asked me! The exasperated Slytherin screamed at the eagle doorknob adorning the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Rowan just let me in already!"

" But you are sooo funny!" the witty Ravenclaw replied.

"Rowan, NOW!"

"Fine..." With an exaggerated sigh, Rowan opened the door.

"Why did you wait so long to let me in?" asked Eve.

"Because your answers were just so Funny!" I mean; I don't have eyes, but once I did see, Once I had thoughts, but now I'm white and empty."

"How could that be anything but Humpty Dumpty?" Rowan giggle at her best friends silly remark as she walked to the plush blue armchairs adorning the bookshelf clad common room. Once they both sat down Rowan summoned some steamy butterbeers. Meanwhile Eve pulled out a small flask of fire whiskey she had smuggled in from her last (illegal) trip to Hogsmeade. She always spikes the beverages they drink during their bi-weekly study sessions because she "cant handle History of Magic without excess amounts of alcohol."

"Alright, you've stalled enough. You know we actually have to study sometime."

Alright, Alright." Eve grumbled,"I think we should start with charms."

"OK. Flip your book to page 47,"said Rowan as she pulled out The Book Of Standard Spells by Miranda Goshawk."Wingardium leviOsa," cast Rowan as her book flew up to the ceiling.

"How did you do that?!" Exclaimed Eve as she tried fruitlessly to make her feather fly.

It's LeviOsa not LevioSA," Rowan quoted her favorite teacher.

"You sound just like Professor Granger!"

"Well she is the best charms teacher in the history of Hogwarts,"

"Whatever, i still like Potions class the most. Professor Malfoy is great!"

"Hes's certainly better than Professor Potter."

"Agreed!"

The girls studied for a few more hours with Rowan leading and Eve complaining. Soon, it was time for supper, and the girls dashed to the Great Hall. On the way Eve handed Rowan a stolen Slytherin tie. Rowan donned her new accessory and the both sat down at the Slytherin table. Although it was technically against the rules, the girls frequently changed tables so they could eat together.

"Pass the rolls." asked Eve as their friend showed up and joined them at the Slytherin table.

"I hope you are aware that you are breaking about 14 Hogwarts dress code rules." Scarlet said, pointing out Eves ripped jeans and Supernatural shirt under her loosely tied Slytherin tie and knee-high leather boots.

" I hope you are aware I am breaking far more than 14." replied Eve nonchalantly.

"Stop bickering you two, Scarlet, have you seen our favorite Hufflepuff recently?" intervened Rowan, annoyed.

"Last I heard she was testing the Invisibility cloak she got from her parents." replied Scarlet just as a swatch of bright blue hair appeared out of nowhere and turned into the strangest Hufflepuff you'll ever meet.

"Boo!" Exclaimed a sugar sweet voice from behind her.

"Skylar!" yelled Eve.

"What's up?" Skylars blue asymmetrical blue hair and bedazzled school robes on top of a short crop top and skinny jeans contrasted greatly to Scarlets fiery red hair and perfectly neat uniform over a starched and ironed dress shirt and jumper. While Skylar will gladly break any rule you throw at her and is the unofficial leader of detention, Scarlet is scandalized is you so much as stole a roll from dinner and is an active member of SPEW.

The four girls talked and occasionally laughing so hard Headmaster McGonnagal looked over at them. Soon it was time tosplit up and as Skylar and Scarlet walked down to their own houses, Eve and Rowan headed to the Slytherin Common Room together. While they walked down the hall, they heard a catty comment echo down the hall:

"How did they even become friends?" Eves mind wandered.


	2. Eve's Story Part 1

**Ok, time for chapter 2. I don't have the rights to the HP Universe, or any characters I use. This is a post-Hogwarts universe with my OCs. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!**

Eve has always known there was something strange about her, she had always been able to perform some unusual feats. Currently she was messing with her sister by turning her hair different colors. This time she turned 8 year old Charlotte's beautiful chestnut hair lime green. She waited until she went to tell their mom and immediately changed it back so her sister looked crazy in front of their mom.

"I swear! It was neon green just a second ago!" accused Charlotte futilely. "I think it was Eve!" Hearing this, She quickly teleported where no one would find her. A cool wind blew across her face and a bright light shined in her eyes. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from below.

"Eve, honey, why are you on the roof?" her dad questioned.

"Oh, is that where I am?" She inquired, feigning innocence.

"You have 30 seconds to go before I tell your mother"

"I owe you one dad" Eve replied, already climbing down the lattice adorning the side of her house. She disappeared into the ground floor window decorating the aromatic kitchen.

"Eve, where are you?" Eve heard her mothers gentle voice question.

"In the kichen, mom" replied Eve

"Someone is here to see you." she said.

A large man lumbered into her living room. He had a bushy brown beard to match his frizzy hair. At first she

thought he was a dangerous biker, and was further convinced when she saw an old Harley Davidson motorcycle parked in front of her door. She couldn't help but feel comforted, however, by his glimmering blue eyes.

" I'm Hagrid" The man spoke in a gruff West Country accented voice. " I'm 'ere to tell you 'bout 'ogwarts. This might 'xplain it a little better than I can."

He handed a yellowed envelope to her. She picked up the document and read the return address. It was labled Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic? This was very strange. She opened the envelope and removed the antiqued parchment that lie inside. The first page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonnagall

Dear Ms. Brooks,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Deputy Headmistress

Eve was quite confused, but certainly curious so she read the next page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Eve was dumbfounded.

"I'll take you shopping later, 'at Diagon Alley. I can 'each you to send your owl an' get some money.

As Hagrid left, Eve went up to her room, armed with the hidden website of information about Hogwarts ( Log into a Tumblr account with a secret username and password) and an armload of pamphlets Hagrid pulled out of his seemingly endless pockets.

A week later, after extensive studying, Hagrid showed up at her door and invited her to ride on his motercycle. After making sure that she was properly fitted with protective gear, they took off down the street.

Rocketing along, Eve barely noticed they were rising off the ground until they were 20 feet in the air. Eve admired her surroundings, she had a unique view, the sprawling streets of downtown London getting smaller and smaller. They flew in to increasingly bad parts of town, until they came to a landing on Charing Cross Road. They rolled along on the road until they slowed to a stop in front of a broken down pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

They walked inside, making an odd couple, Hagrid's hulking 7'4 and 450 pound build towering over Eve's thin and (comparitivley) short 4'10 frame. Hagrid walked briskly to the other side of the pub as Eve struggled to keep up, even with her speed, she only had a fraction of Hagrid's stride length. They made their way to the back door and stepped into an open courtyard surrounded by brick walls. Eve was confused at what they were planning on buying and was seriously questioning this mans sanity. She held on however, because they were just flying on a motorcycle.

She was not dissapointed when Hagrid pulled a pink unberella and pointed the tip at a specific brick in the wall. After touching this brick, the entire wall receded, revealing a magnificent winding street so strange and beautiful Eve was overwhelmed trying to process it all. There were shops selling everything from potion ingredients to supplies for something called Quidditch. Topping it all off, there was a magnificent marble bank about 10 stories tall. Near the top of the giant structure, there were words reading: Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

As the strange duo walked down the road, it seemed more and more as if they were heading to the bank. When Eve questioned why they would go to a bank, seeing as she had all of her €18 on her; Hagrid responded by telling her that €18 would not be nearly enough for all of the supplies she had to buy that day, and it was the wrong currency anyways.

Once they had approached the imposing building, they passed through a set of massive bronze doors only to encounter enormous silver doors. Once they had cleared the doors, they steeped into a grand lobby, with marble inlaid floors and vaulted ceilings. Long counters lined each wall, presumably teller booths, but each one was manned by dozens of short creatures, with pale skin, wrinkled faces, and dome shaped heads. On one of the vast walls, a framed painting hung on the wall. The man (presumably) pictured had a bald head, pointed nose and similarly pointed ears. On a plaque unter neath the ornate gold frame, neat letters read: Griphook: April 6, 1954 - May 1, 1991.

 **AN: The birth date is completely made up but the death date is accurate.**

"Who's Griphook?" Eve asked Hagrid. Hagrid looked sad for a moment.

"A very brave goblin" was his reply. Eve sensed his distress, so she pushed the subject no further. These strange bank tellers must be goblins. At first she was skeptical, but she remembered magic is real, so why not?

Once reaching the tall counter at the end of the hall, Hagrid spoke to the 3 foot goblin that stood behind it. In front of her, there was a gold name plate that read Fijit Oneshoe in a flowing script.

"Withdrawl from vault 182 please." Hagrid spoke in his booming voice at Fijit.

"Key please" was her high pitched response. Hagrid produced a small gold key from his cavernous pocket and gave it to the small goblin.

"Follow me" said the small creature as she quickly scurried away. The trio waked through an iron door and into a torch lit hallway. Fijit hopped into a minecart and motioned for the others to grab one of thier own.

No sooner had Eve sat than the cart sped off at a breakneck speed. After 5 minutes of this rapid pace, the cart came to a jolting stop. Usually Eve did not get motion sick, but she was feeling a bit queasy.


	3. Eve's Story Part 2

Eve stumbled out of the dilapidated cart, followed by a lumbering Hagrid. Fijit produced the key, and approached the door. She unlocked it and inside lay an impressive array of coins she didn't recognize; there were small bronze ones, medium silver ones, and larger golden coins.

"The small ones are knuts, then sickles then the gold ones are galleons." Hagrid explained with a gruff voice. "I won't bother explaining the intricacies of wizarding money just yet, it's a bit confusing." Eve was barely listening, instead trying to figure out how much she could take and get away with it.

"Whose vault is this anyways?" Eve asked. Surely it wasn't hers, she had only just discovered this world. Besides, she didn't even know how to use this money.

"This 'ere vault is run by miss 'ermione Granger. She was muggle born, like yourself, didn't have any money goin' into a strange new world, I still don't know 'ow she managed to convert her pounds." Hagrid chuckled, "Brightest witch of 'er age, she was."

"So she created this vault to help fund muggleborns tuition and stuff?" Eve asked, impressed. She hadn't even met this Hermione and she already had an immense respect for her. The elf (no, midget! Or was it a goblin?) took out a small pouch and loaded it with knuts, sickles, and galleons. It handed Eve the mall brown satchel and ushered them out. They climbed back into the cart, and had a bumpy road back to the main lobby. On their way out Hagrid thanked Fijit while Eve was still trying not to barf all over the marble tiles.

"Yeah, thanks," Eve said weakly as the odd pair made their way out of the gleaming bank. "So, where to next?" Eve asked once she could stand straight again. They dashed from shop to shop, getting books and quills and robes (oh my!) until Hagrid directed her to go into an old wand shop, Ollivanders. He said he'll be right back, that she needed to do this herself.

She wandered into the worn shop, and looked around in amazement as she realized every square inch of it, from the broken tables to the slanted bookshelves thirty feet tall was covered in long, rectangular boxes with what she could only presume were wands inside. She approached the cramped counter and looked around. She didn't see anyone, so she went to ring the bell. Just as her hand went near it, and elderly voice sounded from above her.

"No need to ring the bell, young one, I'll be down in but a moment." Eve mover her hand away, looking above her to try to catch a glimpse of the phantom grandpa above her. She was startled again, however when the old man appeared right in front of her.

"Try this one, this one, and this one." He said hurriedly, "oh you look positively enthralling!" He handed her three boxes, and had a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Thank you? And what do you mean by 'try it'?" Eve looked at the man questioningly.

"Simply wave it in the air, give it a little flourish!" He responded, his smile bringing out his rosy cheeks and twinkling blue eyes. She waved the first wand, a dark wood with small dots on the handle. The air in the shop picked up and the old man's (presumably Ollivander) toupee went flying off his head. He adjusted it and took her wand from her.

"Definitely not unicorn hair." He mumbled whilst handing her another, a lighter, almost green wood wand with a rose sculpted into the bottom and thorny vines crawling up it. She gave it a wave, feeling rather stupid. She jumped about a foot in the air when there was a loud bang noise and a small fire burned up one of the potted plants, which, honestly needed to be replaced anyway.

"Need to get rid of those plants." Ollivander said with a wave of his wand. The fire immediately went out. "Try this one." He said, handing her a third wand, this one stark white with a serpent wrapped around it. She waved it, and the world slowed. Ollivander grinned; "Certainly a unique wand, though aren't they all?"

"Dragon heartstring. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. And Aspen wood, quite beautiful, and powerful. Usually capable of outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries." He looked impressed. "11 and a half inches, medium flexibility, I have to say, this wand is among my best work. Use it well."

And with a wink he disappeared to do god knows what with those infinite shelves of wands. She payed into a magic piggy bank and left to join Hagrid outside. They went to the pet shop last and Eve picked out an adorable elf owl whom she named Elf (she wasn't great with names). They headed back and Eve gave a quick wave goodbye to Diagon Alley.


	4. Rowan

Rowan Gaunt was lying in her plush bed in her home, her book hovering above her as she turned the pages with a wave of her wand. She was getting anxious. Her Hogwarts letter had not arrived yet and she was hoping it would come in soon. If she didn't make into Hogwarts all of her hard work would be for nothing; not to mention her mother would put her head on a spike. She had to make perfect grades, had to get every opportunity available, win every trophy, her mother made that painfully clear.

"Honey, you have mail!" Rowans mother yelled excitedly from downstairs. Yes! Her letter had arrived. She raced downstairs, her bright teal ponytail flying behind her. Her mother handed her the antiqued letter with a thin smile. She took the Gaunt family letter opener, which she found woefully unnecessary, to have your crest on anything big enough to hold it, but that was not something she could change. She opened the red wax seal, and took out the yellowed parchment. Her eyes raced across the pace with an excited grin on her impish face.

She began:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Gaunt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Head of Gryffindor House

Rowan was ecstatic and relieved that she made it into the best wizarding school in the world. If she had not made it she could not imagine her mother's wrath.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Rowan skimmed most of the letter, having already bought her materials the week before. She had her wand, 10 and a half inches, elder wood, and a phoenix feather core. She had also already read most of her cursory books and some other ones, like Hogwarts, A History Second Edition by Hermione Granger. She was a huge admirer of Hermione Granger, she had read all of her books and was hoping to be just like her, but as a Ravenclaw (which she thought Hermione should have been.) She could never share these thoughts with her mom though, the Gaunt family was Slytherin through and through. Even her mother, who had abandoned the Gaunt family because of the pure blood supremacy and the poor financial skills of the rest of the family. They had moved to Scotland, because it was her mother's favorite country to visit and they would be able to disappear by taking an ancestral clan name and living on a sheep farm in the highlands. They didn't have a sheep farm, but they did have a fixed up family castle out in the middle of a glistening loch (a lake or sea inlet, for those who don't speak gaelic)

Rowan was excited, it was only a week until she would pass through the brick wall at platform 9 ¾, a fact which had only recently been added to the student guide. She looked around her spacious room, modeled after the Ravenclaw common room (not that her mom would know that, having never been in it and thinking that anyone not Pureblood didn't deserve a magical education). That didn't stop Rowan from hoping that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw. She read constantly, and she knew so much random trivia she suspected her head would burst. Not that she would ever forget it, with her eidetic memory. She sighed, picked up one of the three books she was reading at the moment and settled into bed.


	5. The Train Ride

Rowan stepped out of the stretch limo that had brought her to King's Cross Station from the private plane that had taken her from her mansion home by Loch A'an. She looked up at the impressive structure leering over her and checked the time on the massive clock face. 9:35.

"Perfect" she thought, walking briskly into the bustling London train station, proceeding quickly to Platform 9 ¾. She pushed her trolley through the busy station, ignoring the strange looks she got oh-so-often because of her shockingly bright teal hair. She got to the platform and eyed the wall. Although she knew a lot about King's Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ (did you know the it was rumored to be built on top of Boudicca's last battle site or her grave?) she was nervous to run directly at a solid looking brick wall.

Eve walked with her parents out of the broken down SUV and up to the entrance of King's Cross Station. For once, they weren't late. Eve had made sure of that. She walked with them up to platform 8.

"Are you positive it says to run at the _brick_ wall?" Her mom asked with concern.

"Positive mom." Eve laughed. "I can go from here."

"Are you sure sweetie? We can go up to the entrance." Eve's mom said. Eve loved her parents but she really wanted to make sure her first impression was a good one. She left her parents at platform 8 with big hugs all around and walked up to Platform 9. She was confused because there did not appear to be a Platform 9 ¾. She noticed another girl her age standing alone with a large cart and a owl in a cage. Eve walked up to her, eyeing her awesome teal hair.

"Excuse me? Are you here for Hogwarts?" Eve asked the teal haired girl.

"Shh! Muggles aren't supposed to know about that! And yes, not that you need to know." Rowan looked at the girl talking to her. She was average height (still taller than her though) and she had deep green eyes with golden flecks in them. Rowan rolled her electric blue eyes.

"Sorry." Eve whispered. "I just want to know how to get into Platform 9 ¾." Eve felt bad for exposing the new universe she had just discovered.

Rowan sighed. "Obviously you run at that wall there. Didn't you read the pamphlet?" Rowan knew she was being unnecessarily rude, but she was trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Oh…OK." Eve felt stupid, of course she had read the pamphlet, but it had sounded ridiculous to her. She braced herself and ran at the brick wall. Right before she hit it, however, she chickened out at the last second and abruptly stopped. "Could you go before me? You just seem more experienced, and I'm really nervous." Rowan grabbed her cart with a sigh and ran at the wall. She did not chicken out though, and ran directly through the wall. She really hoped that the other girl didn't see her cringe as she went through. Rowan gasped. The train station was filled with witches and wizards of every type. Most had their parents with them and Rowan had to force herself to not miss hers.

"Thanks." Rowan heard a voice behind her and she suddenly was pulled back into reality. "My names Eve by the way." The girl - Eve's voice reminded Rowan of an 80s classic rock singer, like Joan Jett. "Rowan, and sorry for being rude, I was upset at something else." Rowan smiled.

"Not a problem. Its nice to meet you." Eve shook Rowan's hand. The girls walked to the Hogwarts Express and split up into different compartments. Rowan went left and entered an empty compartment near the end. She sat on the plush seats and looked out the window. Eve went right and entered a compartment with a few other students. The train got going at precisely 11 am with a loud whistle and a puff of steam. They went along for a while, and Rowan's compartment was still blissfully empty so she could read in peace.

"Excuse me?" Eve said, voice quivering. Rowan looked up and saw Eve at the doorway with tear stained cheeks, although she was trying to look strong. "Can I sit here?" Rowan usually would have told her no, but she looked very upset and she was already rude to her before so Rowan patted her hand on the seat. Eve flashed her a grateful look and sat across from Rowan.

"What happened?" Asked Rowan, eyeing Eve's tear stained cheeks.

"I guess I picked the wrong compartment." Eve laughed. "It was full of some students giving me a hard time about having two muggle parents. They called me a 'mudblood', and although I don't know what that means, i could tell it was rude by the mocking laughter. I just had to get out of there and I don't know anyone else." Eve wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry, I'd never say anything like that. That's what my family is like, and I aspire to be nothing like any of them." Rowan shook her head. "Anyway, what house do you want to be in?"

The girls talked for a while, until eventually the train rolled to a stop. They walked off the train and got in line to be sorted in front of the entire student body.


	6. Sorting

Rowan and Eve were standing in a large hall in front of gigantic wooden double doors. Professor Granger stood at the head of the group. Rowan had wanted to ask her a billion questions but she was too nervous to say anything yet.

"Alright, what's going to happen is we are going to walk up to the front and then I will call out your name and you will come up to the stage. Then I will place the sorting hat onto your head and it will declare your house. You will then move off the stage and join your new housemates. Let's begin." The Professor opened the doors and the students paraded down the aisle between the Hufflepuff table and the Ravenclaw table until they pooled by the stage.

Professor Granger gave a kind smile to the students before ascending the steps to the short stage. She stood next to a short three legged stool thit a worn witches hat on it. Rowan was anxious. What if she got Hufflepuff, or even worse Gryffindor! Her mother would kill her,or at least pull her out of school. She had to be here. Rowan was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the first couple names being called. She was shaken out of it by her new friend squeezing her hand and asking if she was okay in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine, just nervous is all." she said, although she sounded calm.

"Eve Brooks." Rowan heard Eve's name being called and turned to her.

"You got this!" She said, acting more sure than she felt. Eve approached the steps. She took a deep breath and walked up to the small stool. She sat, and the hat was placed on her head. It seemed to think for a moment until it decided.

"Slytherin!" The declaration carried across the large hall. Cheers went up from the far left table and Eve sighed. She didn't really know what she had gotten herself into but she was excited. She walked off the stage and to the Slytherin table, still cheering loudly.A few more names went by, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff twice, then Slytherin. Finally the name they both were waiting for came.

"Rowan Gaunt!" Professor Granger's voice rang. There were a few gasps from the purebloods at her last name, but not as bad as she had thought they would be. The Gaunt Family was almost extinct, you know. A thousand thoughts ran through her muddled mind as she approached the hat. She sat, and the thoughts all stopped, save one. Though this voice wasn't her own.

"Hmmm," The hat hummed. "Where oh where shall I put you? You would belong wonderfully in Slytherin but I sense a higher intelligence, beyond cunning. Maybe Ravenclaw then? Although there is confidence in there, I don't see Gryffindor," She sighed in relief. "I think it'll be...Ravenclaw!" Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table. She walked of the stage happily, this could have gone much worse. She walked over to the table and sat next to another first year named Victorie. Eve and Rowan exchanged excited glances.

The food was delicious! Platters upon platters of meats and cheeses and fruits and all of it was amazing! Eve filled up her plate quickly, used to getting it first so her sister wouldn't take it all,but the platter refilled almost instantly! Rowan got her food slower, and enjoyed every bite. Once all the students stomachs were full, the food disappeared, and all the students dispersed into their own houses.

Rowan marveled at the castle, mesmerised by everything. Although she was used to moving portraits, she had never seen this many in one place, and the stairways were beautiful! And boy were there a lot of them! They walked all the way up a tall tower until we got to a door.

"You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?" The door knocker spoke.

"History" Said our guide, and the door opened. We filed inside. The room was spacious, a circle shape with bookshelves lining any wall space that wasn't taken up by the wide windows, currently covered by heavy blue and gold curtains. The floor was a plush gold carpet and had about 10 double sided desks on it. There were also plush chairs and couches surrounding a small fireplace on one wall.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right. You can pick your beds but but the first floor is for first years and so on. If any girls go up the boy stairs, or boys go up the girl stairs, the stairs will malfunction and I will be alerted. Sleep well."

Eve walked down with the rest of her group, smooth wood stairs and pathways making way for a final rough hewn stone staircase capped off by a heavy oak door with metal studs in it. Our leader said a password, she thought she heard Amortentia, and the door swung open. The group stepped inside the spacious dungeon, dark but lit with green lanterns hanging off the wall. There were extravagant green chairs strewn about, clustered around the elaborate fireplace, with a serpent carving hanging above the mantle.

The back windows, by the stairs were substantially thicker than in the rest of the castle, and Eve soon saw why. They directly backed up to the dark lake they had crossed earlier. Saw almost nothing in the murky waters, but, was that something moving back there? She moved to investigate but the 7th year guide began talking again.

"You heard the password, the dorms are below you, down those stairs. You have bed assignments and they are posted on the dorm room bulletin board. Relax, read a bit, and be unpacked and dressed in your school uniform by 6:30 am. You will find your uniform and a map on the chest at the end of the bed. See you in the morning."


End file.
